24C
by Kneel To The Left
Summary: Emma and Regina are en route to New Jersey for Henry's graduation ceremony. Regina is a little upset that her wife made them buy Economy class tickets instead of First. But then a few hours into the flight, she quickly discovers why.


Regina hadn't thought much of it when Emma nestled closer to her on the plane until her head was resting on Regina's shoulder. The air condition was a set a little high and despite the blankets that enveloped them both, Regina still felt a slight chill.

Perhaps her wife did too.

They had been planning this trip for weeks. Regina could scarcely contain her pride when Henry graduated with honours from Princeton and was eager to attend his graduation ceremony. The couple engaged in a small argument over the decision of taking First or Economy class seats and Emma had won, arguing that the funds were better left saved for Henry's road trip across the country with his friends before they buried themselves with job hunts.

Regina had grudgingly agreed and until now, she hadn't realized Emma's true plot.

The seats were considerably closer in the middle class section and if anyone else had looked to see Emma drawing close to her, it would appear as if she is just getting comfortable. But then Emma's fingers brushed her leg through the blanket and Regina eyes bulged in realization of Emma's intent.

"Emma, we can't-" She tried.

"We can if you're quiet," Emma's fingers became more insistent, barely fazed by Regina's words as she continued. "You know you want it."

Regina turned to her, her gaze meant to be reprimanding. But Emma only smirked because her long fingers squeezed Regina's thigh firmly, making Regina move her leg a little closer until Emma's hand slid over it, under the blanket.

Under the teasing grip, Regina knew she'd lost.

She bit her lower lip, hating her body for responding to Emma's touch so quickly like a schoolgirl despite their six years of marriage. Regina glared at the seat in front of her, willing her breathing to remain steady as she pulled her skirt up. Her eyes quickly scanned the other passengers, no one glancing this way could tell what she was doing.

Emma sucked in her lower lip, lightly licking at it as she pushed Regina's thighs further apart, gently scraping at the skin where Regina needs least attention. Impatient, Regina grabbed her wrist and forced her hand between her thighs. She felt Emma's gasp at the contact until her middle fingers begin stroking Regina open. Stroking her wet. Regina felt her chest expand, the fear of being caught both terrifying and exhilarating as she pushed forward, feeling the rough upholsted seat through her thin skirt.

Regina was rocking her hips slowly, trying not to be obvious when Emma's fingers slipped into her. She muffled a moan, her body betraying her by pushing hungrily against Emma's palm when a whimper escaped her throat. She panicked and scanned her eyes over the seats. No one heard her.

"You have to be quiet, _dear_," Emma coaxed. Regina wanted to snap at her because this was her fault to begin with but she sealed her lips shut, not trusting her voice.

Straight ahead, Regina saw the flight attendant in that space just behind first class, where she wanted to be to begin with. She was still horrified with herself for letting this happen thousands of feet in the air with Emma's slender fingers curling into her with a flight attendant a few feet away. She's that close that Regina could talk to her, even with her partner's fingers ruthlessly curving deep in their cunt while her palm rocked against her clit.

Regina was aware of Emma's determined resolve to make her come and she's struck by how ridiculous this is. She's never liked public sex. She always hated it in fact even if some of her best orgasms have come from such sessions.

Then Regina stopped thinking, focused on not moaning, closing her eyes and imagined Emma fucking her in the hotel room they've booked. Imagined the clean, crisp sheets burning against her knees, imagining raising her ass to Emma with her head in the pillows, so muffled she almost couldn't breathe. She envisioned Emma pounding away at her with one of her favourite toys, one hand on her breast and the other latched onto her hair. She could almost feel Emma's whole frame dropped over her back, fingers digging into her hips, pushing her down into the mattress, forcing merciless thrusts into Regina's eager pussy, grinding her hips in the perfect way just there, right there, right there, right there…

Emma's breath came heavy and harsh next to her, her thumb working circles against her clit. She has three fingers inside of Regina – how had she not noticed that –and Regina knew that she was going to leave a wet spot on the seat.

Regina opened her eyes again and saw the flight attendant, talking to another attendant. She made eye contact. They smile politely at each other. She's managing to be friendly while her wife in 24C fucks her with her hand, filling her, does that thing to her clit and _Oh!_ – Regina slammed her eyes shut, gulping down groans, shuddering at the waves cascading over her when Emma suddenly whispers, "I wish I bury my tongue in your cunt right now."

The second orgasm surprised her, barely giving her time to recover from the first as Emma's thumb presses into her blood-engorged clit and her fingers twist, and curl, and scissors until Regina feels so light headed she's certain she might faint.

Emma still has that shit-eating grin on her face and as discreetly as possible, brought her glistening fingers to her lips and moans as she began to clean them like a indolent cat.

Regina tried to breathe normally again when she adjusts the blanket, sending up a light waft of her pussy up to their faces and she saw how enlarged Emma's eyes suddenly become at the scent.

Emma, the sadist (or masochist) that she is doesn't let Regina fix her skirt. Instead, she kept languidly dipping her fingers between Regina's legs, collecting as much wetness as she can and suck on them as if it was a rare treat, enjoying the shudder that rakes along Regina's spine every time she flicked at her clit _accidentally_ when she does.

Regina had to really ignore the urge to shove her wife's arrogant face down between her legs.

When Emma finally looks sated, she leaned over, pressing her lips to blonde hair and husked, "when we land, we're going into one of the disabled toilets."

Emma grinned widely.

* * *

I'm not very good at smut but I gave it my best shot.

Oh well, practice makes perfect :)


End file.
